1910s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1910s. 1910 August 14th *Dorothy Van Engle is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement 26th *Anjezë Gonxhe Bojaxhiu, later known as , is born.Avengers: Age of UltronDaredevil: 3.02: Please October 1st * is born.Black Panther 14th * is born.''Runaways: 3.08: Devil's Torture Chamber'' 1911 January 2nd *Jacques Dernier is born.Strategic Scientific Reserve Files February 6th * is born. May 9th *Agnes Cully, the actress later called Whitney Frost, is born.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels September 2nd * is born.Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me November 3rd * is founded.Captain Marvel 1912 * is built. January 28th * is born.Iron Man March 23rd *Wernher von Braun is born. April 10th *The leaves the United Kingdom on its maiden voyage towards New York City.Ant-Man 11th ]] *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is born. 15th *The sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean after colliding with an iceberg. July 30th * is born.Captain America: The First Avenger 1913 January 9th * is born. 13th * is founded.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) March 1st * is born.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed 1914 *Camp Lehigh is established in Wheaton, New Jersey.Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The First Avenger, p27. January 2nd *James Montgomery Falsworth is born. May 13th *Joseph Louis Barrow, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out July 28th * begins. December 1st *Maserati is founded.Iron Fist: 2.05: Heart of the Dragon 1915 *'' '' is published.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Spider-Man: Homecoming October *'' '' by , translated as The Metamorphosis, is published.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis November 29th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 1916 March 7th * is founded.Ant-Man and the Wasp 1917 March 8th *The , which eventually spirals into a , begins. 10th *James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born.The SSR files revealed at a USC event and used in a deleted scene from The Avengers show Barnes' date of birth to be March 10, 1922. However, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the section on Barnes in the Smithsonian reads "Born in 1916...", and finishes with "1917-1944". The fact that these dates have actually appeared in the films make them more important. The 1917 date is the most fitting date to select, as it is the median of the 3 years, and because the "1917-1944" dates are already one year off with his date of death, which is said by Zola later in the film, and Sam Wilson in Captain America: Civil War, to have been in "1945", it is unlikely they would be two off. The assumption can be made that the error has come from the author knowing that Barnes died at age 27, and so adding 27 to his year of birth, 1917, not realising he only "died" a short while for his 28th birthday. As with Peggy Carter, where her file claimed she was born on April 9, 1919, but Emancipation established that it was April 9, 1921 instead, it can be taken that Barnes' SSR file also contains the correct date, but incorrect year of birth, therefore meaning he was born on March 10, 1917.Captain America: The Winter SoldierSSR file on Barnes with the correct date, but wrong year of birth (as with Peggy Carter) May 29th * is born. June 30th * is born. August 15th *Howard Stark is born.Howard Stark's S.H.I.E.L.D. File September 15th *'' '' publishes its first issue.Iron Man 2 1918 *''Raggedy Ann Stories'' by is published, including the character of Raggedy Ann.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right March 3rd *The is established. May 8th *Joseph Rogers is killed in a attack while serving with the .Captain America: First VengeanceJoseph Rogers' Date of Death July 4th *Steve Rogers is born in New York City to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. 18th * is born.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth August 14th *Gabriel Jones is born. October *The hits New Orleans, and four thousand people die. Jack Rogers' lover, famed jazz clarinettist Bobo Smith, is struck by the flu and Rogers decides to undergo a blood transfusion to save a dozen patients, including Smith. He dies from the transfusion, but saves twelve lives, having been a Divine Pairing with Smith.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost StoriesCloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse November 11th * ends. 1919 *An area of land in Arizona is converted into a getaway cabin site.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist January 31st * is born.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep March 17th * is born. August 22nd *Mabel Stokes is born.In Soul Brother #1, it is said on August 22, 2017 (see 2017 references) to be Mabel Stokes' birthday. Through a series of calculations, taking into account actor ages working back from flashback settings, and evidence from Luke Cage, it can be found that the most likely year is 1919, making her date of birth August 22, 1919. The full calculations can be found here.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 October 20th *James Morita is born. References Category:Timeline